


[podfic] Enough Blame to Go Around

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: rageprufrock's story read aloud. 13mins.This is not Touya's fault.





	[podfic] Enough Blame to Go Around

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enough Blame to Go Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48056) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Duration:** 13mins  
**Download** : [at jinjurly's audiofic archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/enough-blame-to-go-around)


End file.
